YuGiOh Poems for the Soul Searchers
by DarkestDemise
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh poems. R+R please. No flames!
1. What You Are To Me

What You Are to Me: A poem from to Marik from a fangirl  
  
Hello!!!!! This poem is to Marik to anybody who is has devoted their life to being a Marik fangirl. Remember I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did you would be seeing a lot of Marik's body ( *wink*)!  
  
  
  
  
  
Have you ever loved someone so much? That your whole world revolves around their touch? I love your hugs, kisses, and such.  
  
I love you for who you are: Your platinum blonde hair. You are everywhere. Your lavender eyes. You are the sweetest surprise. Tan brown skin. Now for what's within. Act tough, but really sweet. Everything has to be neat. Mysterious soul. It is my heart you control. Luscious body, Egyptian soul. Love has taken its toll.  
  
What you are to me.  
  
There you go. Howdya like that?! I love Marik soooooooooooooo muchhhhhhhhhhhhhh! R+R. Nooooooooooooooooo flames! 


	2. An Egyptian Love Poem

An Egyptian Love Poem  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks to my best friend Guilmonchan 11 for this poem. She got it off the Internet. It has nothing to do with Yu-Gi-Oh except that it is from Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not own it!  
  
  
  
May I breathe the sweet air that issues from thy mouth  
  
May I behold thy beauty everyday--that is my prayer May I hear thy sweet voice in the North Wind. May my body grow vigorous with life through thy love. Mayest thou give me thy two hands bearing thy sustenance, May I receive and live by it. Mayest thou ever call upon my name and it shall not fail on thy lips.  
  
  
  
Please R+R! 


	3. Cold Brown Eyes

Cold Brown Eyes  
  
Finally I've updated! This one is Ryou. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Lonely cries from my soul  
Ever since I met you, you want to rule  
Cold brown eyes  
You're killing me, but there's no surprise  
I try to reach out to be your friend  
But you say "Leave me be!"  
Who will win?  
It surely won't be me  
Confidence down the drain  
My soul is slain  
Am I going insane?  
Cold brown eyes  
You're killing me, but there's no surprise  
Now I've found myself deep inside  
Friends in which I can confide  
I feel so alive  
  
Angsty...R n R pwease! No flames! 


	4. Mind Control

Mind Control  
Malik one. I know I already did one but I need to post this one too!  
  
Egypt, yellow sand  
This is my land  
Gotta steal that card  
My life is so hard  
Mind control  
Life control  
Somewhere deep inside innocence calls  
Deep inside these blood stained halls  
So confident outside  
So scared inside  
Need to pour my emotions on someone  
My life is not done  
Mind control  
Soul control  
I'm strong and will not lose  
Still, I can't take much more of this mind abuse  
  
I've decided to have a poetry contest. The winner will get there poem  
posted here. Send your poems to Rikutenshi.com! 


	5. Soul Soldier

Soul Soldier  
Seto poem. Thanks for da reviews!  
  
Mind, heart, and soul  
I'm in control  
Strong mind  
Cold heart  
Heavy soul  
Soul soldier  
Don't need parents  
Who needs fun?  
Little brother you are here  
Let me wipe your tear  
Teen prodigy, duel master  
Better work faster  
Not a big disaster  
Strong mind  
Cold heart  
Heavy soul  
Soul soldier  
  
You know the drill! 


	6. Cuz I Want to Be

Cuz I Want to Be  
Some Bakura goodness.  
  
I'm lonely  
Cuz I want to be  
Stupid hikari.  
I don't need anyone's help  
Don't be a whelp!  
I'm heartless  
Cuz I want to be  
Don't mess!  
Ryou wants to be my friend  
Hah, that would be the end  
I don't have love  
Cuz I don't want to  
That's for mortals  
I need only me in this life  
Well, I think..  
Please r and r! Flames will burn you! 


	7. Cries For Help

Cries for Help  
  
This is a Joey. I don't really like this one...  
  
Gotta win  
  
To give up would be a sin  
  
Little sister who needs me  
But to keep my friends I gotta choose, see?  
  
Cries for help  
Little sister  
  
Since I met my friends we've been inseparable  
Either way we lose  
I'm so disabled  
Just gotta choose  
  
Cries for help  
Little sister  
  
I'm swimming in my fears  
Please Serenity no tears  
  
Losin' my head  
Sister your eyesight isn't dead  
  
I really hate this! Please r n r! No flames! 


End file.
